


Systems:Error

by SirMacFluffleton



Category: Systems Nominal
Genre: Aliens, Nerdcubed - Freeform, Scott Pilgrim - Freeform, Systems Nominal - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMacFluffleton/pseuds/SirMacFluffleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird little thing I wrote after finishing Systems:Nominal. I wrote it way too quick so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Systems:Error

Space, the final frontier. These where the words that motivated her through her entire life ever since she was a little kid. When she was a little girl, she had always wanted to do something exciting, something fun with her life but she didn’t have a single clue what that thing could be. That was until she found about Star Trek. She first encountered the show when she was about eight years old and was watching the telly with her father. They had been watching a movie about some sort of pilgrim who played the bass in a crappy band and were about to switch it off when she heard those exact words.  


It all escalated from that point. After watching the first episode with her eyes glued to the screen, she couldn’t get enough of the misadventures of Captain Kirk and Mister Spock. She was in love with the show, the characters, and the script but most of all was she in love with space. All the possibilities of what could be out there in the cold but beautiful universe enraptured her and motivated her to no end. It was then that she promised herself that she would someday go out there and explore the vastness of space. But the road to fulfilling this promise wasn’t easy. Space travel had thrived when she was growing up, coming to the point where they’re were ships launched every month to explore it. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have the education nor the money for one to become an astronaut. There were other ways to get into the space, of course, and she explored everyone single of these options until she eventually made it.  


And so here she was today, sailing through the outer reaches of explored space on the USS Shatterband as its trusty janitor . She knew it wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world but at least she made it out here, and that is what truly mattered to her. Besides, life on a space ship wasn’t that amazing anyway, no matter what role you filled. Most of the time it was just sitting around and playing card games with the rest of the crew. You can imagine most days were very dull, most unlike today.  


It was a day like any other, mopping the floors of the bridge as she was listening to some music that she had picked up back on Earth. This changed when a giant explosion shook the ships to it’s very core. Alarms started to go off and red lights were everywhere. The first mate of the ship used the intercom to warn them that they had been boarded by an alien vessel and were to evacuate immediately. She was standing there, paralyzed in fear and excitement as she tried to grasp this. An actual alien ship had attacked them and was now boarding them. She was brought back to reality as she was pushed to the side by the ship’s captain, who was running to the life pods along with the rest of the crew. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the coward running away. The captain was never her most favourite person, him being lazy and a procrastinator. She couldn’t even remember his name now she thought about him. Maybe it was Brad or something. Her attention was directed elsewhere as she noticed the main controls of the ship were deserted, leaving no one to stop the aliens from slaughtering the crew. She could already hear screams from quarters nearby and she groaned as she walked up to the main controls.

As soon as she activated them she went to work, the control board working much like a normal keyboard. Her fingers dashed across the control board as she used any means to help people escape, like deactivating artificial gravity or oxygen in certain parts of the ship or locking doors to slow the aliens down. As she did this she kept an eye on the four monitors in front of her, giving her live images from in and outside the ship. But what really caught her eye was the little counter beneath a monitor that showed how many friendly life forms there were still onboard. Her eyes kept switching between the counter and the control board in front of her as she typed as fast as she could, making sure not too overload any systems as she slowed the aliens down. She almost smiled as she saw more and more escape pods leaving the ship, retreating to live another day. Her fingers kept typing and typing until she looked at the counter and saw that there was only one friendly life form left on the ship. A faint smile was on her lips as she realised what this meant, tears falling down on the control board while she continued typing. She realised she had no way of escaping without someone to help her from in here and she’d rather blow this entire ship up before surrendering to to those damn aliens. So that’s what she did. She whistled along with her music as she started the countdown , watching the numbers tick down until they finally reached zero.


End file.
